Tunarkden
Tunarkden '(barb. ''wieczny śnieg) - kraina położona na południe od Księstwa Koniec Końców za Górami Granicy. Graniczy z Wiecznym Oceanem od strony zachodniej. Ogólnie Kraina ta z początku była zamieszkana jedynie przez dzikie plemiona miejscowych Vinpanse - stworzenia przypominające wyrośnięte małpy. Ich niewielkie grupy przemieszczały się przez większość terenów Tunarkden, prowadząc koczowniczy tryb życia, żyjąc w spokoju przed większością zagrożeń spoza ich krainy. Sytuacja zmieniła się, gdy Wysokie Elfy podczas swej krucjaty zmusiły ludzi z środowkego Dethrionu do wycofania się aż w stronę gór. Ogromna fala spanikowanych dzikusów pokonała góry by w końcu znaleźć się na zimnych terenach i tam rozpocząć regularną walkę między sobą. Grupy zaczęły formować się w szczepy, a te w plemiona. W czasach gdy Dethrion zaczął się rozwijać, wielu podróżników starało się zwiedzić te nieprzyjazne i dzikie terytoria by dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek o historii i geografii tego miejsca, jednak wielu ludzi którzy się tam wybrali zaginęli bądź zostali znalezieni martwi. Ci którym dopisało szczęście i pokonali drogę w dwie strony, mówili o wielu niebezpieczeństwach takich jak zamiecie śnieżne, częste napady band barbarzyńców, drapieżcy polujący na ludzi czy Vinpanse którzy są nieprzyjaźnie nastawieni na wszystkich błąkających się po ich terytorium. Wśród plemion barbarzyńców wszystkie legendy i historie przekazywane są z ust do ust, a umiejętność pisania i czytania jest tu nieznana. Istnieje tu jednak coś na wzór "pisma" obrazkowego którym posługują się szamani plemion - spisują pewnego rodzaju kroniki ścienne w specjalnie przystosowanych do tego jaskiniach. Również w tych miejscach znajdują się relikty i artefakty należące do wielkich wojowników bądź trofea pokonanych bestii lub przeciwników. Każde plemię ma inną hierarchię, gdzie władza należy albo do jednego wodza albo rady starszych. Rzadziej, bo prawie w ogóle, występuje władza w rękach ogółu. Często główną cechą otrzymania tytułu władania plemieniem zyskuje osoba cechująca się największą siłą. Cztery największe plemiona ('''Tiris Naimal, Voiraysa, Adlerberge oraz Barphaga) prowadzą pewnego rodzaju wyścig zbrojeń, wciąż starając się pokazać które z plemion jest najsilniejsze - poprzez trofea z wielkich bestii, festiwale oraz walki czempionów. Ma to głównie na celu włączenie niezrzeszonych plemion by zyskać na sile. Każde z plemion ma swoje określone terytorium które mieszczą się pomiędzy Górami Granicy a pierwszymi lodowcami. Oczywiście kwestia terytoriów jest umowna i prawo danego plemienia obowiązuje jedynie tak, jak zażyczy sobie miejscowy jarl. Królowa Lodu Oprócz barbarzyńców i Vinpanse, wśród śniegów Tunarkden żyją też potężne istoty. Jedną z nich jest Glyys - Królowa Lodu. Początkowo była ona jedynie energią pochodzącą z ogromnego, przerażającego lodowca, jednak sytuacja zmienła się gdy ciekawskie oczy niektórych ludzi zwróciły się ku ujrzeniu co znajduje się wewnątrz. Wśród grupy barbarzyńców była młoda, waleczna kobieta o imieniu Zorbe. Lodowiec był pusty, nie było w nim żadnego śladu życia. Czuć było jedynie nasilające się zimno i chłód. Korytarze były coraz dłuższe, coraz cieńsze... wielu barbarzyńców zdecydowało się wrócić, a Ci którzy byli na tyle szaleni by pójść dalej zginęli wewnątrz lodowego grobowca. Zorbe, która przeżyła jako ostatnia, dostała się do miejsca w którym znajdowało się źródło siarczyście zimnego powietrza. Gdy tylko się tam znalazła, upadła na kolana i poczuła jak błękit lodu zaczyna przejmować jej umysł. Po chwili była uwięziona we własnym ciele, nie mogąc go kontrolować a jednak zachowując świadomość... jej ciało przejęła Glyys. Manifestacja w ludzkiej postaci była dokończeniem cyklu który Glyys ustaliła na samym początku istnienia wszelkiego życia. Jest kwestią debaty czy jej źródło było magiczne, czy może to skutki uboczne boskiej energii powołały ją do istnienia - jej celem było zdobycie pojemnika który pozwoli jej urzeczywistnić nadaną odwieczną misję - zagrzebać cały świat pod lodem. "Zorbe, jesteś mym naczyniem. Lodowe skrzydła uniosą nas wysoko, a my będziemy świadkami zlodowacenia." Glyys jest wpisana na Listę Najgroźniejszych Bytów i za jej powstrzymanie gwarantowana jest ogromna nagroda pieniężna. Młot Południa Plemię Alderbage, umiejscowione prawie najbliżej gór oddzielających Tunarkden od Dethrionu, nie słynęło z szacunku do kobiet. Jedynie mężczyzna mógł być kimś więcej niż tylko szarym mieszkańcem. Jeden z barbarzyńskich wojowników, Agreyon Rudy, miał trzy córki które nigdy nie interesowała służalczość mężczyznom - zamiast szydełkować, gotować i sprzatać, potajemnie uczestniczyły w treningach z chłopcami aspirującymi by zostać wojownikami. Przez wiele lat trenowały swe umiejętności, jednak ich chęci bojowe nie mogły być niezauważone przez szpiegów jarla plemienia. Spowodowało to, że najstarsza z córek - Tajvru - która wzięła całą odpowiedzialność za tajemne treningi na siebie, została wychłostana a następnie nakazano jej spędzić dwa tygodnie w karcerze. Młodsze córki - Theira oraz Zorbe, otrzymały jedynie zakaz uczestniczenia w życiu publicznym do czasu aż osiągną dorosły wiek. Gdy Theira skończyła 19 rok życia, miała okazję być świadkiem walki wielkiego gladiatora-czempiona o imieniu Umbowolf Miażdżący. Mężczyzna pokonał dwunastu czempionów innych plemion podczas tamtejszych festiwali, by przybyć do Alderbage i tutaj pokazać swą siłę. Czempion Alderbage został pokonany szybko, Umbowolf nie widział w tym godnego zwycięstwa - dlatego po tym, jak położył na łopatki swego przeciwnika, zwrócił się do publiczności i krzyknął czy jest ktoś kto zechce stawić mu czoła. Nastąpiła cisza, przerwana przez krzyk Theiry która zgodziła się walczyć. Każda osoba znajdująca się na festiwalu zaczęła się śmiać, jednak to nie złamało ducha młodej wojowniczki. Początkowo Umbowolf powiedział, że nie będzie bił kobiety, po czym odrzucił swój młot - Theira jednak nalegała by broń podniósł i nakazała mu walczyć. Kobieta otrzymała do walki łańcuch. Po krótkiej, jednak efektownej walce, Umbowolf skończył skrępowany, leżąc na błotnistej ziemi. Theira podniosła młot który należał do niego, by zgodnie z tradycją przejąć ową broń - pokonany musiał oddać wygranemu swój oręż którym posługiwał się podczas walki. Wielki czempion który został naznaczony hańbą odszedł i nigdy więcej nie brał udziału w walkach gladiatorów. Po walce, Theira uzyskała tytuł Wojowniczki. Również znalazła się wśród osobistych wojowników jarla Alderbage, co spowodowała że wielokrotnie uczestniczyła w wyprawach bojowych wśród Tunarkden jak i w Księstwie Koniec Końców. Echa jej zwycięstw rozeszły się po krainach, a sama została nazwana Młotem Południa. ''"Jej duch walki jest tak potężny, że bogowie pragną usług Młota Południa. Ale ona się nie wybierze w zaświaty gdyż jej legenda będzie wieczna." - ''John Coppling Sr. Pierwotni Mieszkańcy Człekokształtne małpy o białej sierści, posiadające wielkie łapy i masywne ciała - tak opisać można Vinpanse. Te stworzenia zamieszkiwały zimowe tereny znacznie wcześniej od ludzi. Ciężko powiedzieć skąd przybyli - czy to dalecy kuzyni małp z dżungli pod Kantepushem, czy może pochodzą oni od ''Aranhapinto ''pochodzących z zachodu... To co wiedzą barbarzyńcy oraz rozsądni podróżnicy to nie zapuszczać się na ich terytoria - ich niechęć do obcych połączona z zasadą nienaruszalności terenów powoduje u nich wściekłość i gotowanie się krwi - co wielu głupców i szaleńców było w stanie doświadczyć jako ostatnią rzecz w ich życiu. Każdy krok na ich terenach jest odbierany jako przejaw agresji na który odpowiadają prawie natychmiastowo. A uciekać przed nimi się nie da, gdyż śnieg nie jest dla nich żadną przeszkodą terenową. Początkowo żyli koczowniczo, polując na co się da i przemieszczając się na bardziej niedostępne tereny. Wiele różnych plemion Vinpanse miało okazję ze sobą walczyć, również spowodowało to stworzenie u nich społeczności i różnic kulturalnych. Gniazdo Błękitnych Smoków w lodowcu Istuin Barbarzyńcy z plemienia Tiris Naimal wielokrotnie mieli okazję być w posiadaniu smoczych jaj. Piękne i twarde jak skała, lecz zaschłe i martwe, były częstym podarunkiem wielu jarlów dla zasłużonych wojowników. Nikt jednak nie przypuszczał by smoki rzeczywiście żyły na zimowych terenach, a tym bardziej tak blisko osiedli zamieszkanych przez ludzi. Gdy zaczęto zauważać pierwsze smoki, przypuszczano że jest to omen który wróży katastrofę. Przez wiele dni przybywało ich coraz więcej - zwiadowcy barbarzyńców twierdzili, że smoki przybywały ze strony największych lodowców. W końcu na pobliskim lodowcu kilkanaście smoków założyło swoje gniazdo, które barbarzyńcy odczytali jako wrogi znak. Oczy plemienia zwróciły się ku lodowcowi Istuin, z oczekiwaniem na jakikolwiek ruch smoków - przyjazny bądź wrogi. Po kilku dniach niepewności do miasta przybyła kobieta wyglądająca nieco inaczej. Jej błękitne tatuaże pokrywały całe jej ciało, a na jej twarzy znajdowały się symbole malowane błękitną henną. Pewnym krokiem zawitała bezpośrednio w domu jarla, pragnąc audiencji która została jej udzielona. Kobieta przedstawiła się jako Ess'Thala, i była przedstawicielką błękitnych smoków którzy zawitali w lodowcu Istuin. By porozumieć się z ludźmi, za pomocą magii przybrała postać człowieka. Wyjaśniła im, że smoki nie pragną wojny i mimo że prawdopodobnie Ci ludzie widzą te stworzenia po raz pierwszy, nie mają powodów by obawiać się o życie swoje jak i społeczności. Błękitne Smoki przybyły z głębi Tunarkdenu, gdzie człowiek nigdy nie postawił stopy. Ich misja nie mogła być ujawniona ludziom, ale zapewniła że jeśli plemiona oddadzą posiadane uschnięte smocze jaja, mogą liczyć na to, że Smoki staną się ich sojusznikami. Jarl Tiris Naimal wydawał się być skory do współpracy i już następnego dnia przekazał wszystkie dwanaście uschniętych smoczych jaj wysłanniczce Ess'Thali. Od tamtej pory Tiris Naimal posiada potężnego sojusznika którego obawia się wielu - jednak kto wie czy Smoki nie odwrócą się od plemienia gdy dojdzie do jego zagłady. Mag w Czerni Wiele opowieści krąży po plemionach które tyczą się obiektu znajdującego się nad Mroźnym Jeziorem. Wieża wyższa niż jakakolwiek konstrukcja wniesiona przez barbarzyńców straszy tubylców od wielu lat, a nikt dotychczas nie miał dość odwagi lub głupoty by się tam zapuszczać. Ci którzy mieli okazję znaleźć się w pobliżu tego miejsca, nieczęsto wracali o zdrowych zmysłach. Na najwyższym piętrze wieży mieszka nekromanta - arcymag Dr. Scarabus. Mag skończył uniwerystet w Villanie, odwiedził liczne miejsca w Republice Mauty a następnie osiadł w Tunarkden by pogłębiać wiedzę w badaniu zmarłych. Na biężaco utrzymywał kontakt z wieloma profesorami na Uniwersytecie, często również dzielił się wynikami badań - w Villanie nie pozwolono by mu na eksperymenty które prowadzi daleko poza granicami kraju. Fetor zmarłych zaczął być dla niego perfumami, a sama śmierć przestawała być dla niego tajemnicą. Scarabus posiada asystenta - magiczną, gadającą czaszkę kallo o imieniu Now'sil. Był on kiedyś potężnym magiem, ale by osiągnąć szczyt doskonałości zamienił się w lisza... gdy został pokonany, pozostała po nim jedynie czaszka w której jest uwięziona jego dusza. Scarabus znalazł go w starym grobowcu w Dethrionie, a ten w ramach podzielenia się swoją wiedzą postanowił zostać z nim do czasu aż ten sam nie zejdzie z tego świata. Od tamtej pory barbarzyńcy jedynie szepczą, nie chcąc mówić o wieży zbyt głośno - gdyż mieszkające tam istoty mogą usłyszeć złe słowa. Wiele plemion powiązuje sprawy rozkopanych grobów na cmentarzach, wizyty nieumarłych istot i istnienie wieży jako rzecz czynioną przez jednego człowieka... ale wieczne konflikty między plemionami i nieustannie zła pogoda nad Mroźnym Jeziorem odciąga ciekawskie oczy od Scarabusa.